That Summer
by erfan18
Summary: Is set after Lockdown may look like a Carby but it wont end that way sorry ;-)


That Summer  
  
Susan walked by the trauma room, something really didn't seem right, on another inspection she found Carter and Abby kissing, she stood there and watched them for a second. She was happy for Carter but why did it hurt for her to see that, she broke up with him because he was still in love with Abby but something didn't seem right. She sighed and walked off down the hallway  
  
It seemed a lot more peaceful now that everyone had gotten a vaccination and gone home, and now the ER seemed dead and it was time for her to go home  
  
"Hi Susan" Kerry said as she walked through the doors  
  
"Hi Kerry" Susan said as she headed toward the lounge  
  
"Everything okay in here?" Kerry asked  
  
"Yeah we were able to keep things under control, and everyone is home and safe" Susan said closing her locker  
  
"Thank you Susan for keeping things under control" Kerry said  
  
"Good night Kerry" Susan said leaving. Susan walked out into the cool summer night air, she decided to head somewhere before she went home. She found herself driving to a familiar bar hoping he would be there, she got out of her car and found him walking out with some friends "Okay Susan just walk up to him and talk that's it" she said getting out of her car  
  
"Hey Ken it seems you got a friend" one of the men said seeing Susan walking towards the group  
  
"Oh Susan how you doing?" Ken asked walking up to her  
  
"Pretty good, can we go talk in private?" Susan asked  
  
"Sure" Ken said with a grin on his face walking towards her car  
  
~*~  
  
Susan woke up the next morning and felt someone lying next to her, she sighed and rolled over thinking it was Carter but it was a totally different voice  
  
"Good morning Susan" Ken said  
  
"Oh my god" she thought as she jumped back slightly "Um good morning" Susan said getting out of bed and putting a robe on, she couldn't even stay in the bedroom as she ran into the living room. She was in the kitchen making coffee when he came out   
  
"Last night was great," Ken said coming up from behind her and kissing her on the neck  
  
"Yeah it was but I think we shouldn't jump into anything so soon" Susan said trying to get out of his embrace  
  
"Come on you are the one that came on to me" Ken said sounding a little angry  
  
"Yeah but I'm just trying to sort things out right now" Susan said  
  
"Okay, what do you say I buy you lunch today, my treat" Ken said  
  
"Okay I got to go to work now" Susan said going into her bathroom, she closed and locked the door behind her she hit her head a couple of times "How could I be so stupid?" she thought as she got ready for work. She got there and headed for the lounge where she saw Carter and Abby sitting at the table joking and holding hands  
  
"Hi Susan" Carter said as he saw her coming   
  
"Hi Carter, hi Abby" Susan said putting her lab coat and stethoscope on  
  
"Um I got to get going" Abby said walking out of the room   
  
"Okay I'll see you for lunch?" Carter asked her giving her a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Yeah" Abby said walking out  
  
"I see things are going well for you" Susan said closing her locker  
  
"Yeah it's a lot better then I thought" Carter said still in a bit of a dream state  
  
"I'm happy for you Carter" Susan said walking out  
  
"Thanks" Carter called out before she left "Wow, what was that all about?" Carter asked to himself "I thought she would be happy for the two of us but she looks a little hurt" he finished shaking his head and walking out of the lounge  
  
"Hey Carter there is a trauma on the way 20 year old versus a gun, give you three guesses who won" Randi said   
  
"Okay Randi," Carter said grabbing a gown and a pair of gloves. Carter walked outside, it had gotten hotter then it was when he got to work and he regretted wearing the black pants  
  
"It's getting hotter out here isn't it?" Susan asked as she walked outside waiting for the trauma with him  
  
"Yeah, but I heard we are getting some rain soon," Carter said putting his gloves on  
  
"That's good we could use some" Susan said looking down at the ground  
  
"Yeah, hey Susan are you okay?" Carter asked  
  
"Yeah, well here is our trauma" Susan said changing the subject. They worked on the kid for a half an hour and he luckily pulled through and was sent up to the OR  
  
"Well I hope he still has some brain function" Carter said taking his gloves and gown off  
  
"Yeah, he seemed to be doing okay" Susan said as the exited the trauma room  
  
"Susan do you want to get some coffee later?" Carter asked  
  
"How about ten minutes in the ambulance bay?" Susan asked  
  
"Sure I'll see you there," Carter said walking off in the other direction  
  
~*~  
In the Ambulance Bay  
  
"Hey I already bought you a cup" Carter said holding the Styrofoam cup up  
  
"Thanks" she said taking a sip "So I guess things with you and Abby are going great?" she asked dreading those words as they came out of her mouth  
  
"Yeah, its going good we both really didn't expect it to happen" Carter said smiling  
  
"That's good I knew something was bound to happen between you two" Susan said "Well I'm being paged I need to get back" Susan lied walking back towards the hospital. She went inside and went into the lounge where she needed to sit down. "Dam it if I wanted something to happen between them why does it hurt so much. Am I still in love with him?" Susan said to herself   
  
"Susan, do you have Mrs. Latona in 3?" Kerry asked coming in  
  
"Yeah why?" Susan asked  
  
"Cause she is threatening to leave" Kerry answered. Susan walked into exam room three  
  
"I've been waiting in here for over an hour why isn't someone going to help me?" the woman yelled  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Latona a trauma came in and I had to help out" Susan said  
  
"Well, you're here now help me" she said  
  
"Okay what is the problem?" Susan asked  
  
"I've been having these abdominal pains for the last couple of weeks and my students thought it would be best if I came to see a doctor" she said  
  
"Students huh? What do you teach?" Susan asked  
  
"Oh I teach a C.N.A class over by the convalescent hospital," she said  
  
"Oh I think we got a couple of your students here Mrs. Latona" Susan said  
  
"Oh I hope they are good ones and just call me Pat," she said  
  
"Okay Pat, I'm going to run some tests and find out whats wrong with you hopefully we can get to the source" Susan said writing orders and walking out the door. She walked out the door and almost walked straight into Abby  
  
"Oh sorry Susan" Abby said   
  
"No problem, hey can you get these up to the lab I'm on lunch" Susan said  
  
"Sure, I'll call you when the results come back" Abby said  
  
"Thanks" Susan said walking towards the lounge to drop her coat off and go to lunch. She walked over to Docs wondering how she was going to let him down, but she also found herself not wanting to break up with him "I'll just let him down easy" Susan said to herself. She walked inside and saw him already sitting at a booth  
  
"Over here Susan" Ken called out, Susan sat down and picked up a menu  
  
"The hamburger sounds good" Susan said as she ordered  
  
"You know I was thinking all day about last night" Ken said holding Susan's hand  
  
"Yeah me too that's why I really wanted to talk to you" Susan said  
  
"I've never really felt this way about a woman in a long time especially after my wife" Ken said  
  
"Ken I don't know if I can" Susan said  
  
"I know but just hear me out, Susan I know we haven't known each other that long but I think I'm falling in love with you" Ken said 


End file.
